


Some Sunny Day

by hawkesquad



Series: Heavy the Head [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Feel-good, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkesquad/pseuds/hawkesquad
Summary: Drabble I wrote a couple years ago. Inspired 2017's NaNoWriMo concept, originally posted on tumblr. Enjoy.





	Some Sunny Day

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble I wrote a couple years ago. Inspired 2017's NaNoWriMo concept, originally posted on tumblr. Enjoy.

The bags under the Inquisitor’s eyes seemed lighter these days, at least to Dorian. Anders had never lacked purpose, he’d made that clear, but it seemed as though the power to change things—not just to struggle but to  _choose_ —had brought some color back into his cheeks and made it easier for him to rest at night.

It warmed Dorian.

“You know, one might argue that you’re actually relaxing right now,” he said, eyeing the Inquisitor sitting in his armchair, hunched over a thick tome on medical salves. He hadn’t exactly carved his name into the bookshelves in the reading nook, but it was common knowledge that it was Dorian’s Space and there was something about seeing another person there that made him feel as though he should offer tea.

“Me, relax? Maker, that’ll be the day,” Anders laughed, eyes down, intently fixed on the text. “Losing too many soldiers on the road lately. I’m looking to find a way for them to stop bleeding out before they can get proper treatment. I hope you don’t mind; I’m looking through your book on coagulants.”

“No, no, by all means. Though you know, none of these are technically mine.” He leaned against the shelf nearest, watching the sunlight play on a loose segment of dark blonde hair. He wanted to reach out and tuck it behind the Inquisitor’s delicate ear.

Dorian crossed his arms.

“They belong to you as much as to anyone else,” Anders replied, “so I’m not exactly wrong, Dorian.” His name coming from the Inquisitor’s lips was always rather wonderful.

“Then they’re yours as well, and thus we return to square one. Lovely dancing with you, Inquisitor, do let me know if you’d like to go another round.”

He laughed, short and jovial, eyes crinkling. “Fair point. I’ll dance with you any time, Ser Pavus,” Anders raised his eyes finally, oaky and warm against lightly bruised lids, and smiled.


End file.
